DACs are commonplace circuits that are employed in a variety of applications. Typically, DACs comprise switched voltage dividers that output an analog signal based on a digital signal. The voltage dividers can, for example, be resistor strings or resistor ladders (commonly referred to as R-2R resistor ladders), and the resolution can be increased by increasing the number of voltage levels output from the DAC. With increasing resolution, though, there is an increase in area or size, so it is highly desirable to have a DAC with high resolution and low area. Some conventional DACs are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,937,178; 7,259,706; 7,414,561 7,532,140.